Tianna
Tianna is the femslash ship between Anna and Tiana from the Disney fandom. Canon As Anna and Tiana are from different series and time periods, they have never met in canon. While the film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens", where they are two of the Disney Princesses that are from the website, Oh My Disney. Anna and Tiana are seen sitting next to each as they eat, while the Disney Princesses are talking to Vanellope. At the beginning at both of their films they were seen as children beside another child who is close to their age, before having a family moment with their fathers, who have died some time ago. While at the end of their films, both Tiana and Anna are seen wearing green colored dresses, with flower-like designs on them, before sharing a kiss with their own love interests. The two were also struck by magic that only love can remove the affects of. The two have also married their love interests in royal weddings, even though Anna and Kristoff's wedding wasn't seen. The two also have their own longings and dreams that have blinded them to what has been in front of them, until they began to understand the true meaning of love. Tiana and Anna had learnt those lessens while they were in the presence of their film's main antagonists, after they used the girl's desires to gain their trust in order to get what they want from them. Along with Tiana and Anna singing their own dream happiness songs, when they felt that a servant presented events had gotten to think that they were about to achieve their long held dreams, after every thing they went through. In both Frozen and Frozen II, Anna had went on her own journey that involves magic, unique friendly animals, people who live in a forest, while Tiana nature setting journey was in a bayou and had only encountered one single person living in it, and doing it all with the man she came to love and marry in the end. Their animal friends have even heled their love interests understanding the feels they have for Anna and Tiana, along with Anna making Sven a ice master and deliver beside Kristoff and Tiana giving both Louis and Naveen a job in her new restraint. Fanon While the exact origins of the ship is a mystery, it could simply be due to fans who enjoy doing crossover, femslash ships that involve the Disney Princesses. Or believe that a few of their similar traits can have the two get along with each other. Some fans will draw the two in their modern outfits from Ralph Breaks the Internet, or use them as an influence for modern AU fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Anna/Tiana (Disney) tag on FanFiction.net :Anna/Sabine (Once Upon A Time) tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * They are two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. * They both appear in Once Upon A Time. Variations :Tielsanna refers to the ship between Tiana, Elsa and Anna Navigation